Pokey Minch
Basic Information Name: Pokey Minch Journal: servethemaster Player: SamuraiMarmoset Fandom: Mother/''Earthbound'' Canon Point: End of Mother 2/''Earthbound'' Date of Creation: June 25th, 2009 Species: Human Age: 15* Sex: Male *-May not be canon. History Childhood Pokey grew up the eldest son in the well off yet abusive Minch family of Onett, Eagleland. His father Aloysius was a drunk who regularly beat Pokey and his younger brother Picky for indiscretions both real and imagined, and his mother Lardna was a flighty, vapid socialite who turned a blind eye to the abuse going on in her own home. Pokey's social life outside of home was no better, as his weight and lack of real social skills made him a target of bullying by other children. He was picked last, if picked at all for sports teams and had no real friends except for his next door neighbour, Ness. Ness was everything Pokey wasn't; charming, athletic, outgoing, and a natural leader. Though Ness would stick up for and try to defend Pokey and get him involved, even at such a young age Pokey was a bitter individual who saw himself being held back by Onett and his family, and destined for something more, a life of significance and distinction. He even saw Ness as yet another bully, not a real friend at all. In his warped mind view, this made total sense to him. Pokey's life would change forever the night a meteor slammed into the hills behind Onett, where Pokey's house was. Due to his proximity to the meteor's crash-site, Pokey realized he could get to the meteor before the Onett police set up one of their famous roadblocks (they were going for a record) and examine it. With his younger brother, Ness, and Ness's dog, King (who all did most of the fighting off of the local wildlife who had suddenly become violent while Pokey cowered and hid behind them), they got to the meteor, only to witness a hyper-intelligent, psychic bee emerge from the meteor. The bee, Buzz-Buzz, spoke to Ness that he was the Chosen One, who was destined to fight the alien conqueror Gyiyg, who would, unless stopped, conquer the world in the future Buzz-Buzz was from. Ness more or less jumped at the call to gather the other three Chosen Children to face and destroy Gyiyg. Pokey, however, got an idea... Start of Darkness As Ness left Onett and set out to find the other Chosen Children, Pokey secretly left Onett himself, leaving his family behind. He headed to the country near Twoson, the next town over, to Happy Happy Village, a cult created by Gyiyg to aid in the invasion, led by a man under the alien's control named Carpainter. Pokey joined as a rank-and-file cultist in the hope of earning greater recognition that would catch the attention of Gyiyg himself. With another cultist, Pokey was sent to kidnap Paula, the second of the Chosen Children to keep her from joining Ness, imprisoning her in a cabin in the hills. Unfortunately for Pokey, Ness found Paula, and was able to successfully rescue her and turn Carpainter from Gyiyg's control. Pokey pretended to have been turned as well to Ness for all of five seconds before revealing he was still an enemy and running off to the big city of Fourside. The Mayor of Fourside, Geldegarde Monotoli, had been corrupted by Gyiyg's power and now served the alien as one of its human servants. It was here that Pokey, as the only loyal remnant of the Happy Happy Cult, was given a position of advisor to Monotoli, though once the news of this appointment reached Onett, his father Aloysius abandoned Lardna and Picky to come to Fourside and mooch off his now highly successful son, though Pokey was less than thrilled with his father forcing his way into Pokey's company. [The following information is based on conjecture and isn't necessarily canon] It was during this time that Pokey came into actual contact with Gyiyg, via the Mani Mani Devil, a golden statue that served as an extention of Gyiyg's vast psychic powers. Monotoli had sequestered the Devil in his personal skyscraper, and Pokey, curious about the statue, snuck into its hiding area to see it. Through this statue, he was brought into psychic contact with the alien in its hidden base somwhere in the world. Pokey intrigued Gyiyg, and it instructed him that if the situation in Fourside were to end, Pokey was to leave the city and attempt to find its base. If Pokey could find his way to Gyiyg's hidden base, his worth would be proven and he would be rewarded accordingly. [Now we're back to canon] Fortunately for Pokey, the situation in Fourside turned south when Ness, Paula, and the third Chosen child, Jeff Andonuts, arrived. Though Paula was kidnapped by Monotoli, Ness and Jeff mounted a successful rescue attempt that culminated in the destruction of the Mani Mani Devil and the return of Monotoli to his senses. Armed with a single clue provided by Gyiyg-to travel across the seas to the country of Summers, where he would find his next clue-Pokey stole as much money as he could from the city treasury and then stole Monotoli's personal helicopter. The search, had begun. The Search For Gyiyg Pokey took the copter to Summers, and rented a room in the city's fanciest hotel while he searched the city for clues. He found them in a place he wouldn't normally have ever gone; the local museum, dedicated to the culture and heritage of the country of Scaraba, far to the south. In a closed off wing of the museum Pokey bribed his way into seeing, he discovered an etching that spoke of invaders from beyond the stars, who hid beyond the Deep Darkness, a festering swamp shrouded in darkness. Pokey realized in order to penetrate this darkness, he would need to steal a gem from the sealed pyramid in Scaraba to gain the Hawk's Eye, a gem which could light his way. So Pokey took his stolen helicopter and traveled to Scaraba, bypassing the Kraken-haunted sea below that had sailors too frightened to travel, to the desert country. After reaching Scaraba, Pokey set out into the desert, where he solved the riddle of the Sphinx and managed to gain the Hawk's Eye Gem. He then left Scaraba to head for the festering jungle that was the Deep Darkness...missing the second Hawk's Eye that still lay within the pyramid. Once at the Deep Darkness, Pokey's copter finally ran out of fuel and he was forced to make a controlled crash in the jungle. Abandoning the craft, he used the Hawk's Eye to lead him down to a series of secret, forgotten caverns that led him to the underground, dinosaur-filled Lost Underworld, a prehistoric wilderness, deep below the earth. Pokey managed to avoid the dinosaurs, and so found his way to Gyiyg's headquarters. The alien was impressed with the boy, and so gave him a prominent position in its command staff, though he was still beneath Gyiyg's second in command, Starman Deluxe. But Pokey's rise to power was not over just yet. Second Pokey soon came up with a plan to combat Ness and the other Chosen, who were slowly finding the rest of the My Sanctuaries. Though Gyiyg was still confident of its victory, it decided to step up its efforts to stop them, and so Pokey came up with a suitable plan: kidnap several people close to the Chosen to distract them from their mission, and lure them to the Stonehenge Base in the country of Winters, where Starman Deluxe would be waiting to destroy them once and for all. The targets selected were Apple Kid, an inventor from Twoson who had given several of his inventions to Ness to help him, Dr. Andonuts, a brilliant scientist from Winters, and the father of one of the Chosen, Jeff, and Jeff's best friend from boarding school, Tony. Unfortunately, the plan hit a bit of a snag. Starman Deluxe did not destroy the Chosen, but was instead itself destroyed. This was the first major blow to Gyiyg's forces that had been dealt, but Gyiyg recovered quickly, and appointed Pokey to take Starman Deluxe's place, as it lacked the resources to build another one. In order to facilitate this, Gyiyg forcibly implanted a psychic connection between itself and the boy, that would allow each to read the thoughts and feelings of the other. Through this connection, Pokey would be better able to communicate with his master, and through Pokey, Gyiyg would be better able to communicate with the rest of the world. It also gifted Pokey with his spider-mech, a biomechanical war machine he could use to aide his master in battle. He was very pleased to receive such a fine gift. The Final Battle But things took another turn for the worst when Ness did the unthinkable, and reached all of the My Sanctuaries. This allowed him to travel deep into his own mind, the realm of Magicant, and destroy the last vestiges of evil inside of him. This significantly boosted his own powers, and caused Gyiyg great alarm. In response, it turned to one, last desperate plan, and entered its own Magicant to destroy the last traces of good within itself. Its powers also increased, but became so powerful, they burned its body away to nothing, leaving Gyiyg little more than a disembodied force of pure evil, and destroyed what was left of its mind. This was not without its downsides. Suddenly, Pokey found himself in complete control. Gyiyg no longer could form coherent thoughts or was aware of its surroundings, now more akin to a force of nature than a sentient being. All its vast powers were his to command, and so Pokey placed Gyiyg within a specially constructed device called the Devil's Machine, and retreated deep into the past with the remainder of its forces to await the coming of the Chosen. When they arrived, in robotic bodies, to spare themselves the ravages of time travel, Pokey appeared and taunted them, saying his presence here had not been predicted by the Apple of Enlightenment. He engaged them in battle, but the Chosen Children proved to be too strong for him, and so, Pokey released Gyiyg from the Devil's Machine At first, Gyiyg seemed to push back the Chosen. Without any body to attack, there was no way to damage it, and its powers had become so vast and powerful, the mere human children could not conceive the form in which its attacks came. But then Pokey boasted that they should cry out for help, and in doing so, sealed Gyiyg's fate. Paula used her special prayer ability to reach out and touch the hearts of people they'd met on their journey. Each connection made weakened Gyiyg, and destabilized its form further. Finally, with the help of a stranger somewhere on the planet Ness and the others had never actually met, Gyiyg was destroyed utterly. But Pokey was not willing to give up, and taunted Ness one last time before escaping into the timestream to plan his revenge, heedless of the damage time travel would inflict on his body and mind... Later, after returning home, Ness would receive one last letter from Pokey, threatening to return one day... Personality Despite only being about fourteen or fifteen, Pokey is a selfish, egotistical megalomaniac. He's incredibly immature, and a master of the insincere compliment. When he thinks he's winning, he's an obnoxious boaster who insults and belittles those he thinks he is 'winning' against. But if things don't go his way, or he isn't packing some serious firepower, he's a craven coward who hides behind others and tries to get others to do the fighting for him. Unfortunately, despite all this, Pokey IS brilliant. A child prodigy, Pokey would have excelled at school if he had ever bothered to apply himself. Unfortunately, Pokey is lazy, lazy, lazy. His rough home life, as well as living under the shadow of the much more popular and athletically gifted Ness have warped Pokey into an angry, bitter person who believes he's been held back his whole life and wishes for something more, something far grander than the life of a kid from some po'dunk white trash Eagleland town, which is what led him to join the alien conqueror Gyiyg, helping the alien conquer his own people and world just so he could end up a 'big shot'. Deep down, however, Pokey is really just a sad, lonely kid who wants someone, anyone, who will understand him and accept him. What he really wants is a friend, but he doesn't know how to make friends, much less keep them. He surrounds himself with wealth, luxury, toys, and all the odd gourmet food he can, but these things don't fill the gap. He's fully aware of this, and the fact that he can't find what he really wants infuriates him. Relationships Canon 'Ness - ' 'Paula -' 'Jeff -' 'Poo -' 'Gyiyg -' His master, to whom Pokey is utterly loyal. The two share a symbiotic relationship, and both depend on the other, Pokey for the power and respect he believes serving Gyiyg will bring him, and Gyiyg for the care and attention Pokey gives it as its second, as the alien is so unbalanced, it is unable to look after itself. It should be noted that while Pokey does refer to the alien using male pronouns, he only assumes Gyiyg is male. It has never occured to him that Gyiyg might be female, something completely different, or nothing at all. Or maybe Gyiyg really is male. It's hard to tell, and Pokey has never thought to ask. Therefore, Pokey's referring to Gyiyg as male may need to be taken with a grain of salt. 'His Family -' The Telos 'Wilhelm -' 'Wario -' 'Ianto -'